


The Shopping for Books Part

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: The Perfect Date [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, bookstore, i suppose the tiniest bit of angst, tiny little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of the Perfect Date, the one in the bookstore. Makes more sense if you've read the first parts too, but I suppose you could read it as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping for Books Part

Dean was about to punch the sales lady. It was clear: he had this look on his face, one of barely controlled rage. In the past fifteen minutes he’d progressed from the face of a man happily nervous to about a first date, to one of annoyance, then frustration, anger, and was now at his current rage state. His face was turning slowly red the longer he clenched his jaw and held his breath, his green eyes growing darker and darker the more he stared at her young, round face. Even to Cas, who had only known him for a few months, and even then not longer than a couple hours (43 if you counted the four during the date), it was clear that he was going to explode.

What was less clear (and this frustrated Cas to no end) was _why_ he looked so upset. Sure, Cas was also annoyed with the young woman, but he was keeping it off his face, and certainly felt no need to harm her. He just really wished that she would stop trying to get him to join the ‘Barnes and Noble Club’.

Yes. They were at a Barnes and Noble. He, _Castiel Novak_ , was at a _Barnes and Noble_. Meg would never let him live this down. It was a known fact to pretty much anyone who came into the shop that Cas hated Barnes and Noble. He found the places a pathetic excuse for a bookstore. There was no _personality_ , no _interest_. Everything was in neat rows, it didn’t test a person’s desire to find the books they wanted or needed. It took no _effort_ to walk into a Barnes and Noble. People would be better off shopping on Amazon. Cas would normally rather go without than go into a Barnes and Noble.

But, they’d driven for two hours and not found anything before happening across a small Barnes and Noble in a college town. Despite Dean’s protests that he was happy to keep driving until they found a smaller, less Barnes and Noble-ey store, Cas had practically demanded that they go in.

He really just didn’t want to inconvenience Dean. Or make Dean think that he was completely insane. Dean seemed rather impressed by him so far, it would really be a shame for him to see that he was wrong.

And, despite himself, he’d actually rather enjoyed their time in the... _store_. He and Dean had perused the poetry section, pulling books off the shelf at random and looking for the dirtiest poems they could find. Then they’d browsed the fictions shelves, tossing recommendations back and forth until they’d needed a break. And, what with being in a Barnes and Noble and all, break time meant more hot chocolate and muffins. Blueberry muffins, to be more precise, quite delicious ones, and the hot chocolate was absolutely _dripping_ with whipped cream. It was rather perfect. After drinks they’d wandered over to nonfiction, Cas loading his arms with tomes on the Middle Ages (his favorite period of history), and Dean picking up a few interesting looking books about physics and engineering. Dean had also picked up a mystery novel about angels that looked pretty good.

Which had, incidentally, landed them in this exact position of Cas getting talked at by a sales lady and Dean looking like he wanted to hit the woman.

“Sir?” The woman’s big green eyes bore into Cas’. When he started and smiled a bit bashfully, she responded with a smirk and a light brush of her fingers over his. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to sign up for a card now? You’d get fifteen percent off each book, along with twenty percent off today’s purchase over all.” Her fingers lingered against his, and he could actually _feel_ Dean bristle.

Shaking his head firmly, Cas once again offered his credit card. “No thank you. Not today, please.” It must have been the fifteenth time he’d refused, but for some reason she finally accepted the denial this time; though she sighed heavily as she swiped his card.

Dean hadn’t had to deal with this when _he’d_ checked out.

Firmly refusing to look over at Dean, Cas watched the woman--Emma? Emily? something that started with Em--bag his books and hand them to him. When he went to pull away, she tapped his hand lightly. “Mr. Novak?” He flashed his eyes back up from his bag to her eyes. Green, almost like Dean’s but just...not right, somehow. “Castiel, I was wondering if maybe...if you’re going to be around…” She trailed off, biting her lip suggestively.

Beside him, Cas heard Dean let out a frustrated sigh before gripping Cas’ shoulder and pulling him around, claiming his lips like he owned them. Cas let out a small gasp at the action, digging his hands into Dean’s shirt and pulling the man closer to him. All too soon, Dean pulled away and smirked at the woman.

“Sorry. But he’s gonna be busy.” Reaching down, he gripped Cas’ hand and pulled him out of the store to the car. As soon as they were in, doors closed and car on, Dean dropped his head onto the steering wheel and took a few deep, shaky breaths. “God, Cas, I’m so sorry.”

Cas’ eyes darted around the car, confused. What was Dean talking about? What was he sorry for? Had the date gone horribly wrong somehow, because he was pretty sure it had been going _really_ well. Tentatively, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. “Sorry?”

Dean looked over at him, his--what was the term? oh yes--his ‘anime eyes’, as Lisa called them, widening incredulously. “I’m sorry I could only find you a Barnes and Noble. I’m sorry I kissed you in front of the pretty sales lady. I’m sorry I dragged you out of there like that. I’m just...I’m sorry, ok? You probably didn’t want me to kiss you like that; you probably think I’m some kind of cretin...or caveman, or something, who has to use actions instead of words. You’re probably rethinking this whole thing, aren’t you?” With those last words, he buried his forehead back onto the steering wheel, just looking down at his feet and tapping out some beat on the leather covered metal.

After several moments of silence, Cas began to chuckle. Then laugh. Just plain, loud, outright laughter. Dean didn’t look up, but the tapping on the wheel ceased. “Oh, Dean. Really? You really think that I’m regretting this? Firstly: I couldn’t care less that we went to a Barnes and Noble, because I went with _you_ ; that was, in fact, the important part. Second: how could you possibly _ever_ be sorry for kissing me? I _love_ your kisses, they’re...they’re perfect. We’ve been together for four hours, we’ve kissed three times, and I’ve loved every. Single. One of them. I mean, the second one was a bit short for my tastes, but hopefully we’ll have enough time to make up for it. So if you ever want to kiss me, just go for it. Hell, I don’t care if we’re in front of my parents, the girls at work, or even in a fucking church, just kiss me, ok?” He could see the corner of Dean’s lips twitching up into a smile, and pushed on. “Third: dragging me out was good. It means that that stupid sales lady isn’t talking to me anymore. She was very annoying. And fourth, and this is quite possibly the most important one: just because you’re a mechanic, or because you kissed me instead of telling whatever her name was that we’re...whatever we are, I _certainly_ don’t think that you’re a ‘cretin’, or a ‘caveman’. I’ve seen the books you read, _hell_ , Dean, you just bought three books on quantum physics that I could never understand.” Reaching over, he lifted Dean’s face with his fingers and looked the man in his oh-so-beautiful face.

“Dean Winchester, I have fallen for you in every way I knew possible, and I don’t even really know you. So if you would please understand that I would _like_ to know you, and don’t in _any way_ look down on you, that would be great.” Dean smiled, opening his mouth to say something, but didn’t get the chance. Instead, Cas lowered his head and kissed him slowly. “Think you can do that for me?”

Dean’s mumbled “uh-huh” was all the confirmation Cas needed.

He scooted across the seat to sit directly beside his...boyfriend? “Good. Let’s go home.”

And just to annoy Dean, he read from _1453: The Holy War for Constantinople and the Clash of Islam and the West_. Not because it was interesting, but because it was long and boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, allow me to apologize for the incredibly late delay, I was travelling and Spain is SUPER distracting.  
> Secondly, I just hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait.  
> Thirdly, I really AM sorry.  
> Fourth, to anyone who left comments on the other two parts: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! They were so sweet and wonderful and I love you all!!!


End file.
